umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Spheres
'Spheres:' Keywords (see Making Magic): Blast: damaging effect. Bless: beneficial effect. Control: alter the existing properties of an item or location. Create: creation effect; the item created may have additional effects. Hex: malevolent effect. Summon: causes a creature or creatures to appear and serve you. 'Animal' Apprentice: You can bless, hex ''or ''summon ''animals. Alternate spheres: Charm (animals only) or Shapeshifting (affects only animals or turning into animals). '''Master': +2 on all Handle Animal and Survival checks. Archmage: There is no additional cost for using the alternate spheres of Animal. 'Celerity' Apprentice: You can cast spells that affect a creature's speed, either as a blessing ''or a ''hex. Master: +5ft to your speed. +1 to your initiative. Archmage: You slow your bodily functions when inactive, increasing the length of each age category by 1/3 (or more, depending how much your sleep). 'Chaos' Apprentice: You can cast spells that bless ''creatures of pure chaos or ''blast ''or ''hex ''creatures of pure chaos. Umm, law. Yes, law, that's it. Chaos never fights itself. Yup. '''Master': Law-sense 60ft. Alternate spheres: Any, but includes a mandatory roll on the random effects table. Archmage: Gain the Chaos subtype. 'Charm' Apprentice: You can control ''or ''hex ''the minds of creatures '''Master': You can cast Charm spells subtlety, requiring a Knowledge (arcane) check (opposed by your Spellcraft) to notice your casting. Archmage: You can set contingent Charm spells. Designate a situation in which your contingency activates. Spend up to your CL in mana. When the situation occurs, the spell is cast as an immediate action. Mana spent on the contingency is not regained until the contingency is discharged. 'Cold' Apprentice: You can channel cold, using it to blast, control ''or ''create ''ice, or ''summon ''creatures of ice. '''Master': Targets of your Cold sphere spells must succeed at a Reflex save or have their movement slowed by half (if the spell already allows for a Reflex save, that determines whether or not they are slowed). Archmage: You gain resist cold 10, or your existing cold resistance increases by 10. If you are immune to cold, you gain resist fire 10. 'Creation' Apprentice: You can create ''materials from nothing. '''Master': Creation sphere spells start with a duration of MPM rounds. You do not have to sped additional mana for this effect. Archmage: Choose a single material: increase the duration of created material by one step at no additional cost. 'Divination' Apprentice: You can uncover information (unique). Alternate spheres: Celerity. Master: +1 on all Knowledge checks. Archmage: Gain darkvision +60ft and low-light vision. Magic-sense 60ft. 'Earth' Apprentice: You can control ''the movements of the earth, hurl boulders (''blast) or summon ''creatures of the earth. Alternate sphere: Metal. '''Master': You gain a minute fraction of the awesome of Toph Bei Fong. Rejoice (Tremorsense 30ft). Archmage: +2 CMB/CMD. 'Enchanting' Apprentice: You can enchant items to have enhanced abilities (unique). You can have a number of enchanted items equal to your caster level or five times your caster level in disposable magical items. Making an item endure after your death costs five times as much. Master: You can have a number of enchanted items equal to twice your caster level or ten times your caster level in disposable magical items. Making an item endure after your death costs four times as much. Archmage: You can have a number of enchanted items equal to three times your caster level or twenty times your caster level in disposable magical items. Making an item endure after your death costs twice as much. 'Evil' Apprentice: You can call upon the forces of evil to blast ''or ''hex ''creatures, or ''summon ''creatures of evil. '''Master': Evil-sense 60ft. Archmage: Gain the Evil subtype. 'Fire' Apprentice: You can make stuff go boom (blast), control ''or ''create ''fire or ''summon ''creatures of fire. '''Master': Targets of your Fire sphere spells must succeed at a Reflex save or catch fire (if the spell already allows for a Reflex save, that determines whether or not they catch fire). Archmage: You gain resist fire 10, or your existing fire resistance increases by 10. If you are immune to fire, you gain resist cold 10. 'Force' Apprentice: You can hurl blasts ''of force, or ''create ''force barriers. '''Master': For the purpose of encumbrance, you are treated as if you had a third hand (carrying one item of a size smaller). The item or items are supported by the latent force energy, and remain close at hand. Archmage: For the purpose of encumbrance, you can carry one additional item of your size without penalty (in addition to the Master's third hand). The item or items are supported by the latent force energy, and remain close at hand. 'Good' Apprentice: You can call upon the forces of good to blast evil creatures or bless ''or ''summon ''good creatures. '''Master': Evil-sense 60ft. Archmage: Gain the Good subtype. 'Illusion' Apprentice: You can fool the senses with false input (unique). Alternate sphere: Charm. Master: You do not have to spend additional mana to make an illusion move or react. Archmage: You only have to spend one additional mana to place an illusion on a creature. 'Law' Apprentice: You can pass judgment on creatures of chaos (blast ''or ''hex) and law (bless ''or ''summon). Master: Chaos-sense 60ft. Archmage: Gain the Law subtype. 'Life' Apprentice: You wield the very forces of life and death (blast: negative or positive energy, bless, hex). Master: +2 to Heal checks. Archmage: You do not have to spend additional mana to add MPM to damage with Life sphere spells. 'Magic' Apprentice: You understand magic in a fundamental manner, allowing you to use magic to control ''magic. '''Master': +2 on all Spellcraft checks. Archmage: Magicsense 60ft. 'Metal' Apprentice: You can control ''metal or ''summon ''metal creatures. '''Master': Metalsense 60ft. Archmage: You can become selectively magnetic. As a swift action, you can draw a metal object within 30ft to your hand. You can use this to disarm enemies, using your MPM instead of your CMB. 'Music' Apprentice: You can soothe the minds of creatures (bless). Master: +2 on all Perform checks involving music. Archmage: +2 on all skill checks involving the use of your voice (Deception, Diplomacy, Intimidate; certain Handle Animal and Perform checks). Using a normal tone, you may speak to all creatures within one mile. You may limit this effect to specific listeners, but you must be aware of their presence and general location. 'Necromancy' Apprentice: You can create, control ''or ''summon ''undead. You may control twice your caster level in undead. You may not control any undead creature with more levels than yourself. '''Master': You may control ten times your caster level in undead. Archmage: You may control fifty times your caster level in undead. 'Planar' Apprentice: You can harness the powers of the planes, summoning ''creatures or teleporting yourself (''unique). Master: As a full round action, you can teleport up to your base land speed to any place you can see. Archmage: You possess an extradimensional space equal to your size, in which you can store apparel, jewelry or equipment. You may access this space at will, changing your clothes or jewelry as a full-round action. 'Plant' Apprentice: You can control, create ''and ''summon ''plants. '''Master': +2 on all Craft checks involving plant matter and +2 on all Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Archmage: Greensense 60ft. 'Poison' Apprentice: You can create ''poisons, hurl ''blasts of acid, bless ''poisons or ''hex ''people's saves verses poisons. Alternate sphere: Shock '''Master': +2 on all Fortitude saves verses poison. Archmage: You gain resist acid and shock 5, or your existing acid and shock resistances increase by 5. 'Protection' Apprentice: You can use protective magics (bless). Master: You can have up to one contingency: Designate a situation in which your contingency activates. Spend up to your CL in mana. When the situation occurs, the spell is cast as an immediate action. Mana spent on the contingency is not regained until the contingency is discharged. Archmage: You may have up to two contingencies; the trigger conditions may not be identical. 'Shapeshifting' Apprentice: You can change your shape or another's (unique). Master: Your shapechanging spells have their duration start at MPM rounds, instead of 1 round. Archmage: As a full-round action, cleanse or dry yourself, styling your hair, face and body in the process (including tattooing, dyeing, trimming, growing). You may mold your body to a limited extent, changing your Comliness by up to four points, and giving you a +1 bonus to any one physical ability. You may re-assign this bonus as a full-round action. 'Shock' Apprentice: You can blast ''others with lightning or ''control ''existing lightning. Alternate spheres: Metal and Poison. '''Master': Targets of your Shock sphere spells must succeed at a Reflex save or take a -2 penalty to their next Reflex save (if the spell already allows for a Reflex save, that determines whether or not they take the penalty). Archmage: You gain resist acid and shock 5, or your existing acid and shock resistances increase by 5. 'Water' Apprentice: You can control ''or ''create ''water, or ''summon ''water creatures. '''Master': +2 on all Swim checks. You can breathe both water and air. Archmage: Wavesense 60ft. 'Wind' Apprentice: You can control ''or ''create ''winds, or ''summon ''air creatures. '''Master': Wind sphere spells are always at least short-range spells. You do not have to pay additional mana for this. Archmage: You float a few inches above the ground, moving at your base land speed. You can move at full speed even if your feet are bound. You ignore difficult terrain, unless it would impede a flying creature. You still exert force on the ground, meaning that the trip maneuver still functions on you, you cannot walk over water, and can still fall. However, you fall slowly, at a rate of 60ft per round.